


20如何让你的蛇假孕

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 产卵器，口交，假孕，人身蛇尾基





	20如何让你的蛇假孕

上次我们提到了，Thor和Loki作为巫师和蛇神都拥有无尽的生命，在两人相遇后，床上活动成了他们打发时间的主要方式，但是这牵扯到一个他们必须面对的问题——

“你会为我生一窝小蛇吗？”，巫师汗湿的金发垂在脸侧，并随下身的挺动不断摇摆。

Loki正享受着阴茎与小穴同时被照顾的舒爽，被男人问得措手不及，脑袋里已经被欲望灌满，他完全不想腾出精力去思考答案，想也不想就敷衍了一声“不能。”

“为什么？”，其实Thor心中有数，毕竟他们在一起这么多年Loki完全没有怀孕的迹象，但是被对方正面否认，心里难免有些不是滋味。况且，古人信奉他们这种生物的其中一个原因难道不是他们能带来更高的生育率？

“嘶——”，逐渐逼近的高潮在对方放开自己的阴茎时戛然而止，欲火吞噬着Loki本就不多的耐心，原本乖巧的缠在Thor大腿和腰间的蛇尾威胁地收紧，“睁大你的眼睛看看，我们根本不是一个物种，你会指望一个人跟猿类结合生子吗？”

说的有道理，“但是…”

不给Thor再次提问的机会，Loki勾住对方的脖子用嘴封住了他的唇，挺起腰将依旧流水的两根半阴茎往Thor身上蹭，小穴也将肉棒完全吞下，催着对方继续他们手头上的“工作”。

Thor活了这么久，什么大风大浪没见过，很快便接受了自己和Loki不能有后代的这个事实。但是俗话说的好，生活最重要的就是仪式感，有些流程该走还是要走的，结果不重要，享受过程最关键。

Loki看了看Thor阳光灿烂的脸，又看看手中的硅胶材质的软管和几个圆球，反复几次，依旧没猜透对方的想法。

迎着Loki疑惑的眼神，Thor也不急着解释，只是熟练的召唤绳索，缠上对方的双腕反绑在身后。Loki也不恼，这是他们最爱玩的小把戏，只是神色变得更加复杂，Thor这才将新买来的道具拿在手中，向他的小蛇讲解。

“我不希望我们的一生留有遗憾，我是指生孩子的问题，我想通过这种方式弥补一下。”，显然这勾起了Loki的兴趣，他扬了扬眉毛示意自己继续，“这叫产卵器。”

“哦，Thor，我从没发现你是对后代这么重视的人。”，Loki轻笑着打断他，似乎是觉得这个想法幼稚可笑，他放松上身倚在床头，一副不屑的模样，只是这在Thor眼里更像是任自己为所欲为的信号。

“如果你这么想要一个孩子，大可去找一位女士帮你完成心愿，我会保佑你的。”，说着还舔了舔自己的毒牙，让Thor想起毒液中那惊人的“药效”。

Thor笑了笑，不应对方实为赞成的话。Loki的占有欲比他自认为的要强得多，如果自己真这么做，那对毒牙怕是会直接咬断他的喉咙。

于是Thor将软管用润滑剂彻底淋湿，跨坐在Loki的小腹下，防止他的尾巴乱动。Thor没有选择直接剥开对方的鳞片打开小穴，而是从泄殖腔的位置向上一推，两根半阴茎便从从腔口显露。

纵然是天天与Thor坦诚相见，阴茎被迫挤出依旧让Loki的脸上染上红晕，想到很快会被“卵”撑圆肚子，更是让他羞愧又兴奋，在Thor的玩弄下阴茎比平时更快的挺立。

当鲜红的穴口在绿色鳞片中绽放，Thor不自觉地吞了吞口水，他已经迫不及待的看到这个每天都热情得过分的穴口被甬道中的卵撑开，再一点点的把它们挤出来。只是想想那个场景Thor的阴茎就胀痛得不行，他有些急切的将舌尖顶入小穴，不断的刺戳舔弄，双手固定住Loki不断扭动的腰胯，耳边的沙哑呻吟鼓励着他将舌头越舔越深，直到穴口足够湿软，并且饥渴的吮吸他的舌。

Loki觉得自己大概永远无法抵御这销魂的感觉，不论Thor为自己做几次他依旧会被这过于激烈的快感搞得晕晕乎乎，脑袋里乱成一团。可是这次他的注意力被塞入体内的冰凉触感夺走，软管的管壁不薄，柔软且韧性十足，在插入的过程中不会给他带来不适。而Thor每推进一小节，都会耐心的浅浅抽送几下，这对敏感带的照顾不如Thor亲自进入时激烈，却也有快感绵绵密密的爬上全身，令他瘫软在床上。

Thor看对方沉溺于欲望的样子也十分难耐，蛇是冷血动物，可能正是因为这个，当Loki体温升高时，他原本白皙的皮肤会比常人变得更加红润，就像一颗红透了的果实。Thor继续手上的动作，同时吻上对方的唇，用唇舌描摹他分岔的舌尖，吞咽他分泌的唾液，而当Loki突然用尾巴抽上他的后背，呜咽的摇头抗拒时，Thor知道软管进入他的子宫口了。

“呜…”，当第一颗蛋滑入体内，碾压过敏感带的异样快感让Loki忍不住将它绞紧，试图延迟这种感觉。

“别急，Loki，还有很多。”，Thor再推进第二颗蛋的时候感觉到明显的阻塞，他笑着揉了揉Loki的小腹帮助他唤醒肌肉，以便更好的将蛋吞进去，顺手撸了几下对方尚未发泄的阴茎，“怎么样，舒服么？也许这样能帮你唤醒内心深处的母性？”

“不…闭…闭嘴！”，当Loki想再用尾巴抽他的时候，惊讶的发现又有几根绳索绑上来，将他的蛇尾牢牢固定在床上。

“在知道咱们不会有孩子之前我甚至给他们想了名字。”，Thor边往软管里塞卵边跟Loki分享他的想法，“知道Jormungand吗，神话中大到可以环绕世界的巨蟒，这个可以叫Thrud，还有Fenris…”

一共七颗蛋，Thor跟他念叨了七个名字，但是Loki一个都没记住，因为随着内壁的蠕动和新蛋的不断顶入，最开始塞入的蛋已经进入他的子宫，这陌生的酸胀令他有些恐慌。每个蛋都不大，蛋壳也是一层软膜，里面灌的是一些未知液体，子宫壁初次接触它们微凉的温度时Loki全身都抖个不停，但是这些蛋升温的速度很快，甚至比他自身的体温都高一些。

“啊…你在里面装了什么？！”

“忘了你之前的恶作剧了吗亲爱的，我怎么可能让你的毒液浪费，我可是这世上最出色的药剂师。”

“你…混蛋！！”，当最后一颗蛋进入子宫，催情药剂也开始发挥作用，被欲望控制的他已经失去思考能力。此时小腹的隆起，倒真的让迷迷糊糊的Loki有点正在孕育生命的觉悟，他甚至开始担心Thor接下来的动作会捅伤他肚子里的蛋。所以当Thor将软管抽出换上自己的阴茎时，Loki反常的没有主动迎合，“当心点…”

Loki怯懦的样子可不常见，看得Thor心里直痒痒，忍不住逗逗他，“放心吧，我不会伤到咱们的孩子的，还有最后一步，他们需要受精不是吗？”

看到Loki迟疑的点了点头，垂下眼帘认真思考的可爱模样终于让Thor的欲望决堤，他抱着对方的腰用力抽插着，Loki圆润的小腹正抵在他的腹部，肌肉轮廓都被撑圆，更能挑起Thor的兽欲。已经被操傻错认为自己真的怀孕的Loki会哭叫着求他轻一点慢一点，但这只能换来Thor更深更狠的操弄，吓得Loki瘪着嘴徒劳地试图逃离对方的掌控。

“Loki…你感觉到了吗？我好像顶到了你的蛋。”

“不呜…放开…求你了…”

当Thor终于满足并且不再挑逗Loki时两人已经筋疲力尽，像是刚从水里捞出来一样。瘫在床上喘息了好一会儿，汗液和泪水差不多干透了Loki才缓过神来，对方在他的肚子里射了两股精液，不知道是不是他的错觉，他的肚子好像又大了一圈，反正酸胀感更强烈了。他急需解决这个问题，“Thor…帮我拿出来…”

“嗯？”，Thor用指尖沾了点对方穴口的白浊蹭在那圆滚滚的肚子上，稍微施加一点力道点了几下，就能激起对方的一阵颤抖，“那么你告诉我，你确定我们的孩子都成功受精了吗？”

“Thor…别这样…”，对方的问题过于羞耻，Loki恨不得把脸埋进枕头，毕竟因为快感太强烈导致真的相信自己怀孕这件事可不光荣。看Thor的意思是不自己不答他便不会出手相助，Loki想尝试着靠自己把蛋排出来，可是穴口几次收缩除了挤出一点对方的精液，肚子里的卵纹丝不动，还被察觉到动机的Thor用两指堵住了小穴，急得Loki的双眼又有些湿润。

“回答我，他们都受精成功了吗？”，Thor转动了几下手指，正好蹭过他体内的敏感带。

“啊嗯…都…都成功了…”

即使声音很小，Thor也十分满足了，他一边按摩Loki的小腹，一边告诉他何时用力。当第一颗卵混着白色黏液排出来时，Loki松了口气，可是心马上在Thor要他回答上它的名字时提到嗓子眼，他胡乱说了一个名字，万幸的是猜对了。

Loki战战兢兢的蒙上来四个，就怎么也想不起来了，于是Thor在他的啜泣声中把蛋推了回去，又带他复习了一遍“孩子们”的名字。

接下来的半个月Thor都热衷于玩这个游戏，他喜欢抱住瑟缩的Loki，凑近耳畔告诉对方他会怀上他们的孩子。事实上Loki也喜欢这种新奇的体验，唯一的困扰是，他似乎越来越坚信自己能够怀孕了。

好在新鲜事物总会出现，但是当Loki发现自己的肚子越来越大时，他首先羞红着脸揪着Thor打了一顿，然后化为蛇形来熬过他的假孕。


End file.
